


Sweet Sounds

by phylavell



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylavell/pseuds/phylavell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"How did you find me?" he asks.</i><br/> <i>She ignores his question, "I miss you." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> So i read the Grayson Future's End oneshot and was like no. 
> 
> Technically this is in new 52 continuity but we're ignoring the backstories mostly and babs totally was Oracle before getting back into the streets of Gotham. It's just a codename here, though.
> 
> No beta and I've only re-read it a couple times. Further inspiration can be found in Hinder's "Lips of an Angel"

She feels her heart beat faster as she presses her ear to the cold receiver of the device she had found in the Bat Cave. Bruce wasn’t there and according to Alfred he had gone off with Damian somewhere in the Middle East, which was even better for her. 

Having truly lost Dick didn’t affect her the way she thought it would. She had seen the footage and surprisingly, didn’t cry. It had shocked her at first, but after serious thought and serious inspection of the footage, she came to a solid conclusion she would believe until his lifeless body was presented to her.

He was alive.

The entire scene stank of Lex Luthor and she knew that all was not what it seemed. She did her research and tested her theory time and time again. She was nearly as good as Bruce when it came to detective work. She never came up negative. With that in mind she sent out a positive thought to him every morning and every night. _We need to see you again, so wherever you are, stay alive._

Then she found Spyral.

She had been investigating a case that Bruce had tipped her off to and the name had come up when she looked through the computer’s files. A secret organization. It could fit the bill. Through contacts she swore she wouldn’t ever contact again, she got a hold of a signal. A frequency she could latch onto.

The device in her hands serves as a phone, it connects to the signal if she hits the right keys. And she does, she’s Barbara Gordon. 

There’s a sound of static and finally she hears a soft breath and she feels her own heart stop.

“Mr. Malone?” he says in a suspicious whisper and her eyes flutter closed for a moment.

 

“Mr. Malone, is that you?” he repeats again, wondering if it was actually Bruce on the other end of the line. How he had triggered the alarm on the clock, he would have to ask. A voice on the other end finally responds and he nearly gasps out loud.

“Birdwatcher,” she says softly.

“Oracle,” he replies feeling his heart jump into his throat, “How did you- How did you find me?”

She ignores his question, “I miss you.”

He remains silent for a moment before looking to the doorway of his room before responding, “I miss you, too. We shouldn’t be speaking.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I just couldn’t believe you were gone,” he hears her voice break slightly, “I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Hey,” he responds, “it’s okay. I’m here right now. I’m here.”

He can hear her sniffling and his heart seems to expand in his throat. He shouldn’t be speaking at all. If Helena were to come through- he shoves the thought out of his mind.

“Are you alone?” she asks.

“No. There’s an operative in the next room,” he turns to the doorway again.

“Is she pretty, at least?” she asks and for a moment he genuinely smiles.

“How did you-”

“Operative? You’re still a man, Birdwatcher,” he hears her chuckle softly.

“Yeah, I suppose she is,” he responds, “but she’s not you. How’s-”

“Don’t ask,” she says, “There was a mishap, and he’s not in the picture anymore.”

“B- Oracle, I’m sorry,” he replies. His mind drifts to the last time he saw her. He looks to the doorway again before sitting on the ground and leaning his head against his bed and shutting his eyes. He remembers the way the sun made her eyes seem lighter, the way her hair flowed down her shoulder. He remembers the way she felt in his arms all those years ago.

“Don’t be,” she says.

“It’s really good to hear your voice again,” he says abruptly. His eyes remain shut.

“You too,” she responds. Her sniffling had stopped, “but we can’t do it again.”

“I know,” he says as his eyes flutter open and his heart sinks into the pit of his stomach.

“Promise me you’ll do everything to stay alive,” she demands in a soft tone that is borderline desperate.

“I promise,” he says immediately, “I’ll come back to you.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, Oracle?” he asks as he moves to sit back up on his bed.

“Yeah?” she replies.

“I love you,” he runs a hand through his hair and grins at the ground. He loves her; he's loved her.

“I know,” she responds, “I love you, too.”

“Until I see you,” he says softly.

“Soon,” she responds before he hears the sound of static against the receiver.


End file.
